Adun
Adun was a Protoss warrior who led the Templar shortly before the Exile of the Dark Templar.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Very little is known about Adun, but the Protoss, especially the Templar and Dark Templar, revere him as a hero; he has gone on to achieve demigod status in Protoss lore. Adun was a large and very powerful Templar. Few Protoss in his time had ever seen a more graceful warrior or a more intelligent strategist.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Biography Previous Glory Adun fought beside Zoranis, the popular Executor, for more than eighty years. In Zoranis' final battle, the Executor engaged in honorable combat along with his second-in-command, Adun. Zoranis fell, but due to his decision to attack alongside Adun, the battle was won. Adun was soon promoted to the rank of Executor. Adun and the Rogue Tribes As the Aeon of Strife ended among the Protoss, the Khala was imposed on the entire race in an effort to prevent a return to the strife. However, a number of Protoss, believing that their individual identities would be erased to further promote the Judicator rule, lived in secret on Aiur as rogues, unknown to the majority of the Protoss. Only the Conclave knew of their existence. The Conclave ordered Adun to meet them at Khor-shakal, their Great Forum, alone. Adun chose to bring his strategist Vetraas with him, however. The Elder Kortanul, leader of the Conclave, formed a deep mind-meld with Adun and Vetraas to ascertain their loyalty, then offered to either "speak" to Adun about secret information or show them. Adun chose the former method, as the latter would be clouded by emotions. Kortanul told them about a new threat to the Protoss; rogues who believed the rights of the individual outweighed the rights of the whole, and cut themselves off from the Khala. Adun was shocked; this could throw the Protoss back to an Aeon of Strife. Kortanul offered to let Adun question a captured rogue; an adolescent female named Raszagal, escorted by a Khalen'ri guard. Adun communed with Raszagal, learning of her reasons for her actions. The Conclave feared the rogues, and so Kortanul ordered Adun to conceal their existence, find them one-by-one and execute them. The Conclave had information about the locations of the rogues. Kortanul tried to convince Adun that killing the rogues was the right thing, even though Vetraas worried that because no Protoss had slain another since the Aeon of Strife, this could cause a new one. Adun brought Raszagal with him to his Citadel so the other high-ranking Templar would understand the reasons behind the execution. Kortanul demanded Adun execute Raszagal, quickly. The rogues could hide simply by not being in the Khala, which provided a level of mental contact sufficient to prevent a Protoss from hiding from another Protoss. However, Adun had no trouble finding the Rogues due to the information given to him by the Conclave. The list was shockingly long and included members of many tribes. As Adun captured more rogues, he became more and more disturbed by what they told him; none seemed irrational, and none wished to harm the other Protoss. Adun refused to execute any of them, but was receiving pressure from the Conclave to do so. Adun recorded the "execution" of Raszagal and transmitted it to the Conclave, but it had been faked. Raszagal insulted the Conclave, distracting them from examining her fake wounds. Adun continued to fake executions, hiding the rogues until the Conclave was of a mind to discuss reintegration. As a result of Adun's actions, the Rogues revered him. The Rogues were scattered so that no one, not even Adun, knew where they all were hidden. However, Adun knew the Conclave would eventually discover his disobedience, so he began teaching the rogues how to hide themselves from the Conclave. The Rogues learned how to cloak extremely quickly. The ability had before been foreign to the Templar. As the rogues learned to hone their powers, one accidentally released a powerful psionic storm which killed his kinsmen and destroyed the jungle itself for miles around. Other students panicked, and without the discipline of the Khala, their power spiraled out of control, creating dozens of more storms across the face of Aiur and other worlds.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. The Conclave quickly tracked the storms back to their source, only to discover several "executed Rogues" had only recently died! Shocked that the Templar had not destroyed the Rogue Tribes, the Conclave attempted to salvage the desperate situation. They started by capturing all of the rogues. The Conclave was angry at Adun for disobeying their orders and deceiving them, but if they punished Adun and the Templar for their insubordination, they would be forced to publicly admit the existence of the Rogues. The same thing would happen if they harmed even one Rogue. The barely reunited tribes began to fight once more. Old vendettas and ancient prejudices were reborn as the Protoss who refused the way of Khala were branded as traitors and hunted down.1998-07-17. Expedition; second Protoss civil war. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. The Conclave decided to banish the wayward Tribes from Aiur forever. The Templar under Adun were sworn to silence as the Rogues were loaded onto an ancient, but functional Xel'Naga ship. However, Adun's presence prompted Kortanul to psychically attack the Rogues, who responded in kind. Adun feared the Rogues would accidentally create another psionic storm. He created a blue mist with a combination of Khala and strange energies, which covered and protected the Rogues. However, the power caused Adun to burn out like a star. Nothing was left of his body. The ship launched into the void of space. Eventually they became known, in legend, as the Dark Templar. Legacy A prophecy states that Adun will one day return to the Protoss people. En Taro Adun became a salutation used by the Templar Caste (and other Protoss to members of the caste). Adun Toridas became a Dark Templar expression. References category: Protoss characters